


Until The Light Goes Green

by louisuey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: HSGKJHSKHGSFJ, I know, Idk iDK IDK I DON T KNOW TWHAT I JUST DID, M/M, Motercycles, They meet at a stop light, dont kill me, fuck me in the ass this is just so much, is that how you spell that, please, this is shit, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisuey/pseuds/louisuey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet at a stop light on their motorcycles and then they meet again at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The Light Goes Green

               Based off of this post ([x](http://embrofic.tumblr.com/post/83033773440/can-we-just-all-imagine-this-pulling-up-at-a)) I found on my dashboard.. And then this happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

             Harry decided that today he would take his bike out for a ride since he had no work today. It wasn't planned, actually. Something happened at work involving him and a random guy on the bosses desk naked with nothing but a stapler. Needless to say, his boss thought Harry needed some unpaid time off; Harry got fired. But honestly who knew that was against the rules? "But sir, I was drunk!" Harry pleaded to Mr. Soh, his former boss. "Nonsense, you don't fuck on your bosses desk. Get out of here now, Mr. Styles." And Harry left. But now he's home in his garage getting his helmet on. Safety first, right! Why risk getting killed, when if you wear a helmet you can only get a bit of injuries? Harry thinks about this for a while and buckles his helmet.  _I hope there is enough gas in there.._  Harry thought as he went to start the black bike up. "Thank god!" He almost shouted, but kept it down a bit when he remembered Gemma is sleeping inside on the couch. As Harry pulled out of the driveway and started towards the bar, he almost thought he forgot his wallet. Almost.

 

//

 

           "Dammit, Louis! Get back here right now!" Zayn yelled as he ran off towards Louis, who was speeding down the road on Zayns new Harley, avoiding and ignoring all yells and screams from him and Liam. "No!" Louis shouted back when he realized he was going to get in so much trouble if he stops right now. So he went and turned onto the main road, without a helmet. "Fuck you, Tomlinson!" Louis heard Zayn yell from a farther distance. "Love you, too!" And blew a kiss at where Liam and Zayn were standing, on the edge of the neighborhood by the main street. He throttled at full speed until he reached a traffic light, and pulled into the left lane where he saw another man on a motorcycle who looked to be in his early twenties.  _God, his curls looks so soft_ , Louis thought as he stared until it was considered rude. "Are you checking me out?" He heard a voice say as he snapped out of his daydreaming, meeting face to face with the mysterious beauty. "Umh.." Louis stuttered out as he stared into this big pair of emerald irises. The man laughed and replied, "I know you're staring at me. I could see you with my mirror, darling. What are you staring at?" Louis didn't know how to talk or what to say back. _Do I laugh? Do I defend myself??_ The next thing he knew, he was sputtering out words that didn't make sense. "You were, um, up on your, er, bike and I don't, ugh, know what to say?" God, what did he just say? That didn't make any sense and he knew it! But the man laughed again, and smiled, a deep smile.  _Are strangers supposed to be this beautiful?_ "Darling, you're not making sense. But I think you mean that I'm incredible." He replied, still neither knowing the others name. "Don't get cocky!" Louis threw out automatically, then covering his mouth as he realized what he just said. "Fuck, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say -" Then he looked up and heard it.  _That goddamn laughing make it stop. What is so fucking amusing?_ "What's your name?" The bloke said back. "Louis." He answered with confidence. "Hi Louis, I'm Harry. You going my way?" Is he already trying to make a move on him? What is even happening? "Uh, probably not, sorry." Louis said back as he tried to fake the sorriness in his voice.  **Honk.** "Fuck!" Harry, as he now knows him by, shouted out, startling Louis a bit. He looked up and saw the light was green, and probably been that way for a while. "Nice to meet you, Harry." He whispered out as he turned left, not noticing Harry trailing behind him a bit, then not seeing him at all as he turned right.

 

//

 

        Harry had been in the bar for half an hour and three drinks in already as he noticed a pretty brunette boy at the counter. "Hey baby bo- HEY! You're that guy!" Harry shouted at the man sitting on the bar stool, staring into his icy blue eyes. "Um, what are you doing here?" Louis asked Harry and took another sip of his beer. "Oh, I wanted a drink. I've been here! But what is a precious darling like you doing in a place like this?" Harry hiccuped out, as Louis realized he was drunk. "Mate, you need to sit down, here." Louis led Harry to a booth and sat down across him. "Thank you, Louuuuuis." Harry giggled out as he reached for Louis' beer and chugged a  swig. "Louis, why are you here?" "Oh, I was-give me my drink-going for a drive and decided to get wasted. I don't really know why, but I can't stop staring at your eyes."  _Fuck, did I really say that?_ "Oh really? Well Yours are quite the sight themselves, Darling. In fact, they make me want to dance." Harry says sweetly and smiles,  showing dimples, at Louis. "Why do you think of dancing when you look in my eyes, Harry?" Louis questions, clenching his drink. Harry rubs a bit of water on his face  to sober up before he says, "Because blue is the color of healing, and if I dance with you, you might heal the world." Harry says seriously, and Louis rubs his temples, standing up. "How can I turn down that offer?" Louis gives Harry his hand, and they waddle over to the middle of the bar, as a soft rock song plays in the background.  Harry says it's Queen, but Louis thinks it's The Eagles, but Louis doesn't tell Harry that. This is supposed to be weird, right? Dancing with a total stranger? Why does it  feel so right to Harry?  _I'm just probably fucking drunk._   Harry thought and looked down at Louis.   _He's perfect._ Harry was staring into Louis' bright blue eyes saying nothing.  _Should I kiss him? Would that be weirder?_ Then noticed Louis was staring right back, but didn't know Louis was thinking the same exact thing. Louis fluttered his eyelids and looked at Harry's plump lips, then back into his eyes. "Uhm.."  "It's okay, Louis." So Louis leaned in and Harry leaned in at the same time, their lips connecting into a cheeky peck. Harry started to bite Louis' lip when Louis pulled back. "Oops!" Harry giggled out, thinking he went too far into it. "Hi." Louis  whispered. "You can bite my lip if you want." Louis soothed and smiled. Harry never saw that big, white, beautiful smile before and it made him beam. "Okay." Harry breathed out and rubbed Louis' back a bit before he passionately kissed Louis. Louis was a bit shocked at first, but dove into the kiss without anymore hesitation.  He knew Zayn and Liam were going to be pissed when he got home, but when he tells them this? They will want so many fucking details about it. So Louis decides to take in everything about Harry. His green eyes, his brown ringlets in his hair, the way he cups Louis' cheeks as he moves his mouth against Louis', his jean jacket scratching Louis' arms, everything. Harry pulls back after a few more seconds and smiles at Louis with soft eyes, and Louis knows this is going to be a good night. 

 

_Fin._

 


End file.
